


Nightmares

by HanzoMotivation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Originally for an ask blog, some messy stuff, some violence, these tags are beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoMotivation/pseuds/HanzoMotivation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Hanzo had a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genji

**_Red._** __  
Red splattered across his hands, across his katana, which he lets go off; it stays in place, impaling the person before him.  
The red spreads, dripping down, covering his feet and the ground around him. Hanzo lets out a sharp gasp, trying to focus on the form before him, his brother, who’s by now fallen onto his knees, horrified looks at the object of attack going through his chest, his breaths heavy, he’s wounded, hurt, tears swelling his eyes.

_Hanzo cannot take it. He tries reaching out, but the redness, **the blood** , holds him back, he cannot move. He tries shouting, telling his brother ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘Please’, but nothing comes out, the redness having spread to his face._

_Genji looks up, eyes wide, blood dripping from his chest and into the ground, he cries out something Hanzo cannot hear; his senses dulled by fright and the guilt. He feels himself shaking, feet shuffling, turning away from the sight before him. And he runs._

_He runs from the sight he cannot comprehend, the fear and guilt of having killed **his own blood**. He’d been ordered to kill him and he’d **done it** instead of fighting back, or denying the elders. **Anything** but this._

_The redness starts consuming him, he feels the dragons twist inside of him, praising him for a kill, he despites them, he wishes he did not have to be here. For the first time in his life, Hanzo truly wishes not to be a Shimada._

 

* * *

Hanzo’s breathing goes sharp, eyes snapping open, he’s breathing heavily, laying in bed. He cannot remember what he dreamt, but he can feel the tears on his cheeks.


	2. Widowmaker

He is alone; the room is barely lit, a mere candle bringing flickering lights around. Hanzo lets out a soft breath, trying to ignore the oddly stinging feel of dread in his stomach. He feels as if he should remember something, but against his better judgment decides too not think into it.

Unable to move, Hanzo decides to try taking it all in; he’s tied up, the substance sticking into his skin, uncomfortable itching against his skin. He realizes he might get rope burns, since its tightly biting into his skin. He shifts, trying to replace his dread with _anything else_.

The colours shift. Purples and blues mixing and twisting, he howls, agony as the substance sets on fire, venomously digging into him, claws and nails digging into him from all angles. He cries out, loudly over and over, his own brain letting the sound ring off as ‘mindless noise’.

He’s on the floor. A spotlight upon him, he tries looking around, but instead simply falls onto the floor with a slight huff. He can hear several voices talking around him, mocking him for being unable to get up.

One is louder. The lady’s voice; Lacroix’s voice.

He tries ignoring that one the most. It hurts him, like a blade slicing into him each time he hears it. It is no longer an anger that holds fondness.  
It is _pure spite and hatred._

_“What’s wrong little dragon, cannot use your own feet to stand?”_

Hanzo wants to scream, beg the voices to stop taunting him, he tries pushing himself up again, but instead the floor beneath him disappears and _he’s falling._

He cries out, landing in a pit of spiders. The small creatures hissing at the man landing on him. Hanzo feels empty, his dragons not responding, as if he were dead. He sharply cries out, spiders slowly crawling upon him and prodding into his skin.

And he swears, in those last minutes of pain, that he sees a black ponytail turn around the corner.


	3. Sunnrest

_It is warm around him, a yellow orb above him. The orb is heating his body in gentle waves of warmth. He enjoys it, stretching himself out, his hands, **no** it is feet, clawing into the heat-adored rock beneath him. He looks around, an ear twitching. He hears sounds, rapidly coming closer in his direction. He closes his eyes, wind running through his mane, and then let’s himself float along it, trying to locate the sound._

_There are fire, trees broken and charred from the melting pressure of heat. It makes the sky almost uncomfortably close, but he decides to fly closer, to investigate. The molten heat hits his sides, his scales reflecting themselves at the burning light. He lets himself land, the breeze too warm for him._

_He looks around; tiny compared to the massive trees, each the size of several of him. He closes his eyes, a small sound escaping him. He is worried, he cannot feel anyone else’s presence, he wishes for comfort or company, flames rapidly spreading around him._

_He squirms, crying out, a flame too close for his liking, scalding his bright scales a dark black. He does not like this colour on himself, he tries holding onto the breeze, but it is cloaked in smoke and hurts to breathe near._

_He panics. Letting aloud squeals and screeches, the flames hurting him more and more. He sees someone, another scaled beast, he tries crying out, swirling under logs trying to reach them. Ashes and smoke clouding his senses, he cannot smell anything but burnt trees._

_The other sees him, acknowledges his existence, but does nothing. They turn their head, In the back of his mind; the small blue creature vaguely remembers knowing this beast. Nevertheless, it matters not, he cries out again, swirling through trees trying to reach them. A log falls, heavy embers and ashes almost exploding in a fiery dance in front of him._

_He sees the dragon give him a look, and he feels tiny and weak compared. Then the dragon twists its head, letting out a fiery breath toward him._


	4. Alejandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s'got another of these.

_Gunfire. It is loud and it is **everywhere**. The world is surreal, all is dark, almost **pitch black** , but every time guns fire it brightens up, like a distant flame.  
He takes in a sharp breath, he is safe here; behind cover. The cover is another black object, it does not matter, it is wide and does not falter at the gunfire, and thus it protects him._

_A scream, it lights up; bright white in the pitch black. The voice is familiar, somehow. He cannot locate it. However, he knows what it means; someone is in danger. He reaches for his bow, **it is not there, he lost it**. He bites his lip, running from his cover, hoping not to be shot, hoping to be fast enough.  
The voice cries out again, this time louder and more terrified, he runs faster, his feet loudly pounding against the hard floor. His footsteps causing brightness to spark each time a foot hits. He’s making noise, he’ll be noticed, he’ll be shot._

_He does not care._

_Close, he can see the form, a bright neon pulsing from it. It’s the girl, the one he met. A name, he cannot pinpoint it, Ale…  
She cries out again, guns firing loudly, he realizes why, it is not only fear, she is injured. Hurt. **He did not reach her fast enough.**_

_He is going to lose someone else._

_Jumping over, he protects her with his own body, gunfire going louder at the **thump** of him impacting onto the floor, holding the girl close.  
Bright red splashes from his shoulder, splattered onto the ground, the splash of colour contrasting the darkness. Hanzo breathes in; it does not matter. He needs to protect her. He tugs the form closer, letting himself be a cover._

_More red, his sight falters and he starts seeing stars from pain, the form does not much._

**_Alejandra_ ** _._

_He clenches his eyes shut, a loud bang goes off and-_

* * *

 

His eyes snaps open, and he sits, rapidly gasping for air.


	5. D.va

MEKA. It means something; what he does not remember; Hanzo remembers seeing the machine, frozen solid before him. Specks of white, snow, planting down upon it. He places his hand on it, and he does not feel any of the cold metal. He phases, his hand going through the machine. He lets out a yelp, quickly jumping away from the device.

After calming his breathing, he decides to explore the landscape, the girl, Hana Song, but be near if her MEKA is there. Hanzo walks, snow thick and – strangely - not cold around him. He feels watched, but sees nothing when looking around.

He sighs, a jungle, thickets and vines lazily minding their business, surrounding him and the path he had followed, surround the snow twists, and suddenly him. He does not look back, instead continues walking, calmly shouting out for the girl.

Hearing no response, he decides to crawl a tree. The tree is twisted but he manages. Looking around he sees nothing. Except he does.

Trees, an ocean of them.

He lets out a sign, closing his eyes. When he opens them again he sees people around him, some injured, some fleeing, some **_dead_**.  
He breathes in, looking around for a clue of where the girl is. Hana _is_ there, or rather her _MEKA_ is.  
She’s trapped inside. Hanzo walks over, his feet refuses to walk faster. The MEKA lets out a sound, a warning. And Hana’s face twists into something Hanzo never wanted to see on her, fear.

The self-destruct feature.

Hanzo feels himself finally running, but its as if he’s running backwards; he gets further and further away. The girl is shouting, trying to break the MEKA’s front with her gun, trying to shoot her way out. Hanzo feels as if he’s meant to help.

3..

He trips over, falling down, he cannot move himself, he’s forced to lay and stare.

2..

He manages to twist his face away, trying to hide out the screams

1..

His legs work, he’s up, running toward the MEKA

0

He clings to it, tears at it

.

He screams, trying to punch it, the dragons does not come to aid him

.

He slides down, apologizing.

.

He closes his eyes, fate accepted. He will not leave her alone.


End file.
